


[授权翻译]The Itchy and Scratchy Show

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot, Quarantine, Sex Pollen, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank种了些反常的东西，Erik也许会为此杀了他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]The Itchy and Scratchy Show

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Itchy and Scratchy Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360855) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



The Itchy and Scratchy Show

  
  


作者：sabinelagrande

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

  
  
Summary:  
Hank种了些反常的东西，Erik也许会为此杀了他。  
  
Chapter 1   
  
此时此刻,Erik真的不知道他是要杀了Hank还是感谢他。现在他和Charles被关在隔离区都他妈是他的错，因为他该死的实验导致——导致了不管 _这_ 是什么。他一直在对植物做一些只有Charles能理解的实验；Charles试图跟他解释一些，但那个时候Erik正忙着扒他的衣服，要去注意他说了些什么可有点儿难。  
  
  
另一方面，也是Hank的错，现在Charles把他推到了地板上而且拉下了Erik的裤子，想要干个爽，那没什么不好。Charles把他的裤子拉到臀下，就这么停了下来，盯着；Erik想着什么时候他们才会逼不得已地来讨论这话儿。不是说他不知道他有一根大性器，但是尽管是陈词滥调了，就性而言，比起有用这更像是妨碍。他从前见过别人震惊或者不情愿，有一些是完全的拒绝，少数人是“我帮了你一个 _大忙_ 呢，”他不确定Charles会是哪种反应。  
  
  
“ _操_ 他妈的，”Charles说道，完全震惊了Erik，他甚至都不确定他曾经有没有听Charles咒骂过。  
  
  
“诶，这不是问题，”Erik说；他觉得越来越心痒难耐，花粉或者是诸如此类的东西使他的大脑混乱了，而且不知怎的，他知道只要他不释放出来这感觉就不会停止。“你可以操我，快点就好。”  
  
  
“他妈的绝对不行，”Charles厉声说道。“你别以为你可以拦住我。”  
  
  
Erik困惑地望着他。“等等，什么？”  
  
  
Charles跨坐在他身上，俯下身狂热地吻他，“我不可能让这个，”Charles用手环住他的阴茎，Erik吸了一口气，“浪费。”  
  
  
墙上窗边的狭槽打开了，一管凡士林被推了进来。“谢谢，”Charles对着单面玻璃说道，探过去捡了起来；这可不是一点点的令人心绪不宁，被提醒着另一边还有一个人，但现在他只是太感谢这种帮助而无法介意。Charles拧开了它，马虎地扔掉了盖子，挖了满满的两指，将它抹上Erik的阴茎。他快速地往体内填了两根手指，但甚至几乎没有试图去给自己扩张就跪立起来，将Erik的阴茎对准他的入口。  
  
  
他睁大了眼睛；Charles不可能觉得他可以这样进去而不受伤。“Charles，不要—”他不可能说完后半句了，因为然后Charles向下坐了下去，大声呻吟着一边吞下Erik的阴茎。   
  
  
“噢 _天哪_ ，”Charles说道，坐的更往下了。“天哪，好棒。”这一定给因花粉而发痒的欲望带来了纾解——结合使它缓解，但每次它都更快更汹涌地反扑回来。“为什么对我隐藏它?”  
  
  
“我不明白你在说什么，”Erik喘息着，在Charles开始骑在他身上的同时向上顶动着。  
  
  
“别傻了，”他说。“如果我早知道你有一根这样的阴茎，我会从我们认识时就对它做糟糕的事情了呢。天啊，Erik，你为什么不 _告诉_ 我？”  
  
  
“我不会对我遇到的每个人宣传它的，”Erik对他说道，尽管当欲望升起之后谈话变得更困难了，想要射出来的欲望和想要阻止地狱般的 _发痒_ 的欲望；现在那痒麻似乎已经深入了他的血管，使他欲火焚身。  
  
  
“你应该考虑一下，”Charles突然停下，气喘吁吁，“作为一种公众服务。”他分心了一会儿，忙着在Erik阴茎上研磨；Erik喘息着，他的手指探进Charles的臀瓣，他非常确定再过不久他俩就要死在这了。  
  
  
“也许我之前不知道更好，”Charles说着，动作更快了，将他深深纳入自己的体内，也许比任何人都能进的更深。“我真不知道能不能直起身够久去做成任何事。”  
  
  
Erik只是想着就呻吟起来，想到Charles跪在他脚边，吸着他几个小时， _崇拜_ 着他的阴茎。“对，”Charles喘息着，点头，“就像那样，只要你 _想要_ ，Erik，就不可能让我停下—”  
  
  
现在已经变得无法忍受了，Erik多么 _渴望_ ，而Charles看起来和Erik一样极度渴望；他汗流浃背，要榨干Erik似的骑乘着他。“现在， _现在_ ，Charles，”Erik恳求着，抓着Charles的皮肤；Charles猛地坐下去，Erik高潮了， _终于_ ，他浑身颤抖着，大脑一片空白。伏在他身上的Charles也高潮了，射满了Erik的腹部和胸口，直到他最终向前倒下，双臂环绕着Erik，前额抵着Erik的额头。  
  
  
过了很长时间之后，Charles从他身上下来，喘息着，Erik盯着天花板。他太放松以至于感觉有点像是在漂浮，所有的渴望都一扫而空，发痒的感觉不再存在的感觉和性爱释放之后的感觉一样好。所幸的是，这性爱能解决那瘙痒；无论哪个在看着他们的窘迫的小组队员都会来收拾好他们，然后Erik可以好好地泡个澡再睡个三天。  
  
  
之后他要去找到Charles，兑现 _所有的_ 这些诺言。  
  
  
Charles在他身边扭动着。“你觉得有点儿，”他说着，思考着用词，“痒吗？”  
  
  
Erik抬起头，向下望了眼他的阴茎；又把头躺了回去，呻吟着。本来直到Charles说这些前，他都没有，但现在毫无疑问又有了。当Hank说“没有生命危险“时，他没说真话；也许本质上说，他们没有中毒，但是这不代表任何事，尤其是当他们处于做爱致死的危险之中。  
  
  
又一个杀死Hank的理由，如果Erik能活着出去的话。  
  
  
Charles向他倾身。“我们应该开始了，”他说着，舔着他的唇。“我们也许能抵挡住最糟糕的部分。”  
  
  
Erik望了他一眼。“这是一个确切的计划，还是你只是贪得无厌？”  
  
  
Charles耸了耸肩，丝毫没有生气。“难道不能两者皆有吗。”  
  
  
他叹了口气。“好吧，那么。尽管来吧”  
  
  
“噢，相信我，”Charles说着，露齿一笑，倾身吻他。“我会 _竭尽全力_ 的。”  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Erik实际上不知道Hank花了多久来制造解毒剂；他很确定在Hank做到的时候他已经失去了意识。昏迷久到，接下来几天，连走路都成问题。说实话，所有涉及下半身的事情都很困难，因为瘀伤和疼痛。他根本没见过Charles；他也一样卧床不起，根据Raven来看，她根本无法停下两头跑，试图一次照顾两个人，他可能比Erik还要严重，因为，好吧。下流的理由。  
  
  
但是一周以后，事情或多或少都恢复了正常，除了Erik现在无法直视Charles了。很多次晚餐时都只有少之又少的眼神交流，因为Hank不会看着 _任何人_ ，忙着完完全全地窘迫和羞愧。但是，Erik不看Charles的理由，则完全不同。  
  
  
因为每一次他对上Charles的视线，他能想到的全是那些Charles对他说的 _可怕的_ 事情。  
  
  
Erik不知道Charles是否会想要检查他们之中任何人的想法。Erik自己在头脑发热之下说了些荒唐的事情，一些在他认真想起的时候，觉得令人惊异的火热又难以置信的不切实际的事情。虽然他很想Charles做他说他想做的任何一件或者全部事情，但催他去做似乎并不合适，更不用说结果可能会变得有多么令人尴尬。  
  
  
晚饭后——他们谈起了除了Alex和Darwin之外没有人愿意谈论起的事，他俩满不在乎地怀疑着发生在隔离区的持久性爱这整件事——Erik回到了他的房间。他也许会花晚上剩下的时间来读书；通常他会坐在外面或者小房间里看书或是和Charles下棋或是做些别的事情，但是不怎么难为情地说，他觉得此刻躲藏是正确的。  
  
  
Erik一个人待了大概半个小时之后，传来了敲门声。他打开门的时候，Charles站在门外，看起来很紧张；Erik知道这一刻一定会到来。  
  
  
“我能和你说会儿话么，”Charles说，然后从Erik和门框间的缝隙之中溜了进来。他穿的很古怪，穿着他的卫衣还有一双便鞋，仿佛他要和Erik对峙然后绕着屋子跑几圈来庆祝。  
  
  
“进来吧，”Erik讽刺地说，关上了门。  
  
  
“请坐，”Charles对他说。“我想，坐在床边。”当Erik没有立刻按照他说的做时，Charles挥了挥手。“来嘛，坐下。”Erik对他挑起了一边眉毛，但还是照做了，好奇地想知道会如何发展。“你觉得舒服吗？”  
  
  
“生理上的，”Erik回答。  
  
  
“很好，”Charles说着，忽视了话里的暗示。他环顾房间，思索着；他走到扶手椅边，用钻研的目光盯着它，但是看起来他对它很不满。“呆在那里，”他说完，转身离开了房间。  
  
  
直到Erik开始思考他是否能从窗户逃走来彻底避免这场谈话的时候他才回来。当Charles回来的时候，他拿着走廊长凳上的衬垫，在他试图一边关门一边拿着它的时候，垫子无用地摇摇欲坠；Erik没有忽视他锁上了他身后大门的事实。  
  
  
垫子几次试图从他手中滑出，但Charles最终把它们对折了起来。“脚分开，”Charles对他说，当Erik分开腿的时候，Charles把垫子放在他腿中间的地板上，用脚摆正位置。他后退几步，深吸了一口气。“那个，是我选的，”他说着，踢掉了他的便鞋。他脱掉了卫衣，Erik突然意识到发生了的事。  
  
  
Charles脱下了他的运动裤，然后他赤裸地站在Erik的房间中间；他向前几步，赤裸地跪在 _Erik的脚边。_  
  
  
Erik完全震惊地低头望着他。“我告诉过你我会这样做，”Charles说着，手放在Erik的膝盖上然后滑上了他的大腿。“除非，换句话说，你不想我这样做。”  
  
  
“噢，不，请吧，请便，”Erik结巴着。  
  
  
Charles露齿一笑。“很好，”他说道，然后倾身 _用牙齿_ 拉下了Erik的拉链。“那我们就开始吧，好么？”  
  
完


End file.
